Thaum steigt
by Sisqi
Summary: Mal wieder ist ein Experiment der Magier schief gegangen und nun ist die Magische Stralung höher als normal, was viele verrückte Ursachen mit sich bring und vorallem Probleme für die Wache die für Ordnung sorgen muss.


****

Kurze Anmerkung: 

Diese Geschichte hatte ich vor längerem mal für eine Rollenspielseite im Internet geschrieben, in der jeder seinen eigenen Wächter erschaffen konnte. Ich wollte es aber trotzdem auch mal hier veröffentlichen. Von daher habe ich einfach nur die Namen der Wächter auf die aus den Büchern geändert. Ich hoffe mal es macht euch nichts aus und ihr habt trotz alle dem Spaß am lesen. Ist zwar nicht so gut gelungen, aber ich hatte sie halt noch auf meinem PC *fg*

****

Thaum steigt

"Drring drrang drring" rief der Gnom aus einer kleinen Uhr. Karotte drehte sich um und schlug auf die Uhr. "Hey wenn du so weiter machst lebe ich bald nicht mehr," meckerte der Gnom, "außerdem stand im Vertrag eindeutig das man mich gut behandeln soll!" "Ja ja ist ja schon gut, hör bloß auf zu reden," murmelte Karotte und vergrub sich noch tiefer in ihrem Bett. "Drring drrang drring," kam es nach fünf Minuten wieder vom Gnom. "Hab ich nicht gesagt du sollst still sein!" fauchte der Wächter. "Du hast eben die Schlummertaste gedrückt und laut Anleitung bedeutet das..." 

Er hörte nicht mehr weiter zu und kämpfte sich langsam unter ihren Decken hervor um ins Bad zu wanken. Grade als er sich anfing zu waschen hörte er eine piepsige Stimme kichern: "Iii hi siehst du heute morgen mal wieder häßlich aus. " Erschrocken drehte er sich um, aber es war niemand im Raum. "Was, hab ich dich jetzt so erschreckt? Keine Angst, du bist meistens nur Morgens so häßlich," ertönte die Stimme wieder und Karotte zuckte ein zweites mal zusammen.

"Wer bist du?" fragte er schließlich. 

"Na wer wohl? Dein Spiegel." 

"Mein Spiegel? Das kann nicht sein, Spiegel können nicht sprechen!" sagte der Wächter während er sich umdrehte um in den Spiegel zu sehen. Und tatsächlich, im Spiegel war ein Mund der sich bewegte.

"Ja bis gestern habe ich noch keinen Ton herausgebracht, aber heute Morgen hat sich das komischer weise geändert."

Ich muß träumen oder halluzinieren dachte Karotte, so was kann doch nicht wahr sein. Aber das war es und so wusch er sich schnell, aß etwas und machte sich auf zur Arbeit. 

"Guten Morgen Karotte," begrüßte ihn Colon. "Na ob der Morgen so gut ist bezweifle ich," antwortet Karotte. 

"Warum was ist los?"

"Wenn ich es dir sage hältst du mich für verrückt."

"Ach komm wir Wächter können uns doch alles sagen."

"Aber wehe du lachst! Mein Spiegel hat heute morgen mit mir geredet."

"Echt und ich hatte schon gedacht ich würde phantasieren, meine Teekanne ist nämlich heute morgen durchs Zimmer geflogen."

"Was meine Bücher auch," warf Nobby ein der den letzten Satz Clolons zufällig gehört hatte. "Das ist doch nicht normal," entschieden alle drei. So fragten sie den Rest der Wache und viele von ihnen hatten etwas ähnliches am morgen erlebt. Schon bald kamen auch die ersten Stadtbewohner die sich über solche Phänomene beklagten. 

Mumm verordnete das alle Wächter zum Dienst zu holen seien und als das geschehen war sagte er zu allen: "Es tut mir leid das ich einigen von euch den freien Tag rauben muß, aber ich habe eben einen Brief von den Magiern bekommen."

Allgemeines stöhnen war zu hören, das konnte schon mal nichts gutes heißen. "Darin steht, das durch einen Unfall die magische Strahlung viel höher ist als sonst. Daher kommen auch die unerklärlichen Phänomene die viele von uns erlebt haben. Sie wissen nicht wann der Magieanteil wieder auf das normale Niveau sinken wird. Aber in der Zwischenzeit müssen alle Wächter in Bereitschaft sein. Denn es ist gut möglich das es nicht bei fliegenden Tassen bleibt, sondern noch durchaus schlimmere Sachen geschehen. Also würde ich vorschlagen das sich alle Wächter in kleine Gruppen aufteilen, durch die Stadt gehen, nach ungewöhnlichen Ereignissen suchen und versuchen das schlimmste zu verhindern." 

Wieder stöhnten alle, aber was sollte man machen. So verließen Karotte, Colon und Nobby die Wache. Sie beschlossen zur Unsichtbaren Universität zu gehen, da dort die Strahlung wahrscheinlich am höchsten war. 

Bevor sie überhaupt Zeit hatten sich umzusehen, kamen ihnen Teller mit dem feinsten Essen drauf entgegen geflogen. Hinterher liefen mehrere Magier, die andauernd riefen: "Nicht essen, das gehört uns, wehe jemand vergreift sich an den Tellern, der kann einen unserer Zaubersprüche zu spüren bekommen!" "Die klappen doch im Moment eh alle nicht, wahrscheinlich würden eher wir was abbekommen." "Ach halt den Mund und renn weiter!"

Die Wächter fingen so viele Teller auf wie möglich, dann übergaben sie diese den Magiern. "Habt ihr auch nichts davon gegessen," fragten diese sofort schnaufend. "Natürlich nicht," beteuerten alle drei und schluckten schnell. Die Zauberer liefen den restlichen Tellern hinterher und man hörte sie nur noch immer leiser werdend rufen: "Das ist unser Essen! Das ist unser Essen!..."

"Na das ist ja schon mal ein guter Anfang," meinte Colon lachend, doch es sollte noch besser werden. 

Als sie weitergingen kam ihnen ein Baum entgegen gehüpft. "O hallo Wächter," begrüßte er sie. "Hallo ä Baum," antwortete Karotte "Können wir dir helfen?" 

"Ja in der Tat das könnt ihr. Was macht am meisten Spaß?"

"Was meinst du damit?" hakte Nobby nach.

"Ich möchte in der Zeit in der ich laufen, denken und sprechen kann das machen was am meisten Spaß macht." 

"Treff dich mit Freunden," schlug Colon vor.

"Ich hab keine."

"Trink einen ordentlichen Schluck Zwergenbier," meinte Karotte

"Warum nicht ich bin so wieso durstig. Danke für die Tips Jungs." Der Baum hüpfte weiter Richtung Stadtmitte.

"Na den dürfen wir bestimmt nachher von der Straße aufsammeln, wenn ein Baum überhaupt besoffen werden kann," sagte Nobby grinsend. "Haben die Alchimisten nicht mal irgend einen Versuch in der Richtung gemacht?" fragte Colon "Ja und es kamen dabei torkelnde Wühlmäuse raus," antwortete Nobby

So gingen sie ihre Runde um die UU weiter. Der Tag versprach noch lustig, aber auch anstrengend zu werden. Die Sonne schien warm auf sie herab und über ihren Köpfen flogen Igel die eins der berühmtesten Igellieder trällerten. Sie sahen andere Wächter die sich fliegende Wagen suchten, da sich der Verkehr mittlerweile zum größten Teil in der Luft abspielte. Während sie noch so in den Himmel schauten und das Geschehen dort oben bewunderten hörten sie von hinten jemanden ängstlich rufen: "Hilfe! Hilfe! Er will mich umbringen, Hilfe, er will mich umbringen!"

Sei drehten sich ruckartig um und was sie sahen war ein Assassine im Schwarzen Gewand der auf sie zulief. "Wer will dich umbringen?" fragten alle Wächter gleichzeitig. "Mein Dolch, er ist zum leben erwacht und nun versucht er mich umzubringen. Ihr müßt ihn aufhalten." ängstlich versteckte sich der Assassine (wahrscheinlich noch ein Student) hinter den Wächtern. 

Grade in diesem Moment kam ein verzierter und wahrscheinlich wertvoller Dolch auf sie zu gesaust. Sofort zogen die Wächter ihre Waffen um ihn abzuwehren.

Nur das war nicht so leicht, da der Dolch verdammt gut kämpfen konnte. So kamen sie auch bald ins schwitzen als er zuerst blitzschnell von unten und dann von oben angriff. Aber sie waren nicht umsonst Wächter mit besonderer Kampfausbildung. Also stellten sie sich im Kreis um den Assassienen auf und parierten jeden Angriff geschickt ab. 

Aber plötzlich fuhr der Dolch in einem rasenden Tempo über ihre Köpfe, drehte sich nach unten und sauste auf den Kopf seines Besitzers zu. In diesen Sekunden sah der Assassiene noch mal wie es in solchen Augenblicken allgemein üblich ist sein ganzes Leben vor seinen Augen vorbeiziehen. Nur er kam nicht weiter bis zu seinem Einstig in die Gilde. Denn Karotte schnappte sich von einem verblüfft schauenden Fuhrmann ein Seil und während die anderen beiden den Dolch ablenkten fing sie ihn nach dem dritten Versuch damit. 

Der Dolch surrte wütend und versuchte sich zu befreien, was natürlich nicht klappte. So wurde er seinem Besitzer zurückgegeben der ihn fest an seinen Gürtel band. "Das war knapp. Danke das ihr mein Leben gerettet habt," bedankte sich der Assassiene. "Wenn du uns dafür nicht umbringst ist es schon o.k," scherzten die Wächter. "Oh ihr seid im Moment viel zu wenig wert," lachte der Assassiene und ging weiter immer ängstlich seinen Dolch beäugend. 

"Phu ich hoffe mal das nicht noch mehr Waffen verrückt werden," schnaufte Nobby. "Wieso war doch mal was schön aufregendes," antwortete Colon.

Sie kamen wieder am Eingang der UU an, dort hatten die Zauberer inzwischen ihr Essen eingefangen und waren wieder bis auf einige wenige wieder in die UU gegangen. Einer der Magier rief zu den drei Wächtern: "Hey wir haben Glück, die Strahlung läßt langsam nach, es wird zwar noch was dauern, aber mit meinem neuen Taumberechnungs Zauberspruch für Großflächen kann ich die genaue Höhe der Magischen Strahlung errechnen. Ich muß dazu nur etwas Lektronlösung in meinen Endriltrank geben, Endoswurzeln auf weganische Art zermahlen und..." 

Dem typischen Magischen Kauderwelsch hörte keiner der drei mehr zu. Sie machten sich auf in die nächste Taverne um zu warten bis die Strahlung wieder vollkommen normales Niveau erreicht hatte. Während sie so redeten und aus dem Fenster sahen, fielen langsam jede Menge Tiere, Wagen, Menschen/Trolle/Zwerge/Gnome... und andere Sachen vom Himmel.

"Oh ich glaube es ist soweit," kommentierte Nobby das Geschehen. "Na das gibt ein Durcheinander und vor allem viel, viel Arbeit," knurrte Colon. "Dann sollten wir nicht länger hier herumsitzen," warf Karotte ein. 

Grade als sie aus der Tür traten hörten sie neben sich ein lautes krachen. Erschrocken drehten sie sich zur Seite. Dort sahen sei den Baum mit dem sie früher am Tag gesprochen hatten quer auf der Straße liegen. "Und was machen wir jetzt mit dem?" wollte Colon ratlos wissen. "Feuerholz!" kam es sofort von Nobby. "Der arme Baum, das kann man doch nicht machen," beklagte sich Karotte, der alles Leben achtete (auch das von Bäumen jaja). So verbrachten sei die nächste Stunde damit irgendwie zu versuchen den Baum an seinem ursprünglichen Platz wieder einzupflanzen. 

In den darauf folgenden Tagen waren alle Wächter im vollen Einsatz um mit den ganzen Nachwirkungen zurechtzukommen. Aber irgendwann war auch das geschafft und Ankh-Morpork kehrte vorübergehend wieder in den Normalzustand (wenn es überhaupt so etwas gabt) zurück


End file.
